BECAUSE
by Beabandit
Summary: Prequel of my story Back, as requested. Hinata is almost 16 and she wants to change what she always have been. Kakashi will help her much more than she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**This is my new story! As requested this is the prequel to my story Back. A Kakashi/Hinata.**

**REMEMBER:**** I'm French and I try my best in English but you'll have to pardon me for my mistakes. I also want to remind you that writing is a hard job especially in another language. I also try to update every 4 days (every week at least).**

**That's why I really need your reviews to continue.**

**Thank you and enjoy the reading!!**

Chapter 1.  


The meal has been lively, as always.

Kiba told many jokes, making people laugh. Choji ate the meat grilled in the middle of their table. Shikamaru would surely soon begin a serious discussion with Shino and Ino was already flirting with the server as he passes near their table. Naruto didn't get tired of making the court to Sakura. And Néji and Tenten just tried to prevent Lee from drinking alcohol. All of them were laughing.

A lively meal just as it always has been.

The small group of ninjas liked to gather time together regularly around a meal. It was quite exceptional that they all would be present in Konoha at the same time. This evening was a real godsend.

They loved it, a small moment of relaxation before returning to the reality of their world. The dangerous missions they used to risk their lives at every moment. A world, cruel and brutal which have been all they have known since early childhood.

A lively meal and yet Hinata was silent, sitting between Shino and Ino, she stood arcs, eyes immersed in her bowl. Muffled in one of her enormous jackets which have hid her so well from the eyes of others. She did not say a single word since the beginning of the evening. She had not mixed with any conversation. She watched. More than once she would have wanted to give her opinion on any debate but one of her friends would always cut her and her small voice frail and timid did not weight. At best her cheeks would burn, at worse she would stutter while playing with her fingers. One way or another at the end her ideas would seem confused and disjointed.

She was the first Kunoichi to cross the door of the restaurant that night and while all boys present have welcomed her, none of them had complimented her as they were excited to do so upon Sakura, Ino and even Tenten arrival. She knew that all her friends cared for her; they would have given their lives to protect her or come to her rescue. But in the end it just seemed that her presence did little difference. She had simply felt not really needed… invisible…

Hinata listened to all the conversations, but not participated in any. There was a time when Kiba told one of their adventures on mission and had addressed to her to support his words but finally he had not even expected her to pronounce a word and soon restarted on new details.

Finally Hinata got up and apologised to her friends before withdrawing. They all more or less noted her departure. Naruto had not noticed, too busy to convince Sakura the merits of an appointment with him. Hinata lonely returned to the Hyuuga mansion. The head filled with thousands of thoughts one more bitter than others. She had crept into her bedroom without a sound. Then leaving her body immersed in the beneficent water of the hot bath she had prepared in the bathroom attached to her room, she cried.

She cried again and again, until her pearly eyes had been just burning and red.

**XXX**

When Hinata stood out of the bath, it was already late and the water was cold for long. Before catching a towel she stopped in front of the mirror and not at ease with her own body she instinctively covered her chest with an arm. Realizing the sudden uselessness of such a gesture Hinata froze.

_"I'm not even capable to look at myself … All I do know is blush or stammer. Worse I fade when someone touches me or even comes too close to me… I've never been able to discuss with Naruto Kun without fainting after a few seconds… I'm not even strong… I recline on Kiba Kun and Shino Kun… They protect me and I am a burden… "_

Hinata would have liked to cry more but her eyes were empty of tears for she had already cried too much.

The words of her father sounded in her mind. **"Crying is a sign of weakness. A ninja shows no emotion. "**

He had never wanted to make her suffer consciously but each of his words would feel like a dagger which would sink in her chest. He wanted no doubt lead her to be tougher and more resistant but he only would succeed to raise doubts about herself, her capacity, and even the interest of her life…

_"I know he thinks that I am unworthy of being the head of the clan. He doesn't regard me as his heir… He would have wanted Néji Kun as his son… I am weak and whatever I do I stay weak to his eyes… He would doubtless prefer that I would have never come to the World… "_

Hinata had tortured her soul several times over recent years and she always knew she would eventually collapse on her bed before falling asleep, a restless sleep full of nightmares. Life would then resume its course the next day until the next crisis of conscience would come. While brushing her hair, she suddenly stopped, contemplating her face in the mirror again.

_«Enough…Hinata you're soon to be 16… How much longer will you live this meaningless life…? How long will you accept this fate without fighting…? It is from you and you alone that your future depends on … Fight…Fight to be the one that you want to be… Fight to earn their friendship, their esteem… Fight to be recognized… Fight to exist… Fight… "_

Hinata fell asleep finally. A sleep without dreams, determined not to suffer anymore what her life had always been. She took a decision. Maybe the most important decision of her life. And she was determined not to give up. Never would she bring down her arms again. Never would she leave dominated by others… She would be the master of her destiny or would not be at all… She would be different…

**XXX**

The very next day Hinata had took her destiny in hand. She had tried first to do it alone, training in the woods at night or after the mandatory sessions with Kurenai. She first developed the techniques she knew long ago, improving, shaping and adapting them to her nature.

She could change her attitude but not change what Mother Nature has made her. Where certain were pure strength she was smooth. Where others were anger and impatience, she was calm. Where some were an extroverted temperament, she was reserved. Where others ninjas were noisy, especially a ninja of her knowledge, she was silent…

She had developed her own techniques derived from those that everyone knew. But after two months of training alone, she realized she needed the support of other people.

She observed each of her friends. All had a unique talent. She asked them to help, each of them almost. She asked them to shine her ignorance.

Shino and Kiba were the first. During their training with Kurenai she had begged them not to hold their moves. Although it was difficult to convince them, they finally agreed and began to lead her tough life for her greatest delight. She was improving as time passes but wanted more, always unhappy with her talents.

She then requested the support of other people from her entourage. Choji had an impressive force; Lee was an undisputed master of taïjutsu. Shikamaru helped to develop tactical plans. Néji helped her discover more of the potential of her inheritance. Tenten teach her to handle weapons with greater agility and fluidity. Sakura and Ino taught her in medical jutsu and also tried unsuccessfully to bring her in shopping session, which always ended the same way. Sakura, Ino and Tenten emerged hands full of packages of all kinds after trying all sorts of clothing and Hinata was returning home empty-handed, having not once removed her jacket.

She had originally decided to improve her capabilities as a ninja before changing what she was as a person. The task seemed too difficult… Her shyness was less present and she spoke a little more but she still felt uncomfortable with her own body and especially with what looked near and far like a possible physical contact with men.

She had not dared to ask the help of Naruto, still feeling unable to hold a simple conversation with him.

After several months of a frenetic pace, she felt better with herself. His comrades welcomed the colossal progress she made and even Hiashi, her father had notice her efforts although he quickly added that they were not sufficient.

On the evening of her 16th anniversary, she organized for herself a small party at a restaurant in the city. For her greatest joy all her friends had responded. The party took place smoothly and that evening, Kurenai submitted an idea that would forever change her future.

**XXX**

A few days earlier the woman had had an idea somewhat crazy, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed excellent. The idea had its way and finally the young sensei had decided to implement this plan so interesting that she had imagined.

She had found other sensei at one of their evenings at Gai's apartment. She then took Kakashi a little apart and explained what she had in mind.

"Kakashi Kun! I would like you to do something for me, please! "  
Kakashi had vaguely looked up from his book to give her a bit of his attention. "What do you want Kurenai Chan? "

With a broad smile she said then. "You may notice that my student Hinata Chan has undertaken a drastic training. She began by training alone and then only to increase her abilities she sought the support of her comrades. Today she has already greatly improved, but she needs a sensei to learn new things. "

"What are you talking about Kurenai Chan. You are already her sensei. "  
"Hai! But I would not be a great help. She has a heredity I don't understand that is why I can not give her any advice. In addition I am a woman… "

"Yes you are indeed…" Answered Kakashi amused.

"What I want to say is that Hinata Chan is so discreet and timid. She needs to be pushed and I am not able to rush her, I have an almost maternal love for my pupil. "The young woman confessed.

Kakashi listened carefully. Kurenai saw that she had not yet dodged a potential refusal so she then added. "Naruto Kun income, but he is still mostly training with Jiraya Sama and Sakura Chan is the apprentice of the 5th. Maybe you could give her a bit of your time to help her a little? "

Kakashi thought. He never spoke much with the young Hyuuga. They had almost never shared mission. He appreciated the girl but never really knew her and she was just so quiet he paid little attention to her. But he felt a little alone and the boredom often came threw when not on mission. Occupying his time in other thing then walking in Konoha and reading could be interesting and entertaining.

"Why not." He answered casually.

The gaze of Kurenai illuminated. "I will submit to her this idea very quickly. If she accepts she will bring herself to ask you. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't have to face a refusal of yours. This little one strives to become a different woman and I do not want her to give up. "

Kakashi nodded his head slightly; his eyes again plunged into his book.

**XXX**

Three days later, at the party for Hinata's birthday, the teenager seemed flourished, although still too timid. She sometimes seemed a little panicked but she had the courage to organize something for herself and alone. Kurenai saw the miracle for what it was and felt a growing pride for her pupil.

Taking advantage of a little quiet later in the evening, Kurenai addressed in particular to Hinata.

"Hinata Chan! It is a wonderful evening! "  
"Hai! Kurenai… Sensei. "

The two women moved a little apart. And finally Kurenai said. "I am very proud of the work that you began. Your skills are increasingly obvious. "

Hinata became red immediately. "AAArigato Kurenai sen-sensei! "

Hinata was trying hard to overcome her stuttering. She worked to eradicate it but when she was embarrassed it was difficult to control it.

More seriously the young woman said. " I think you have to move to a new type of training. And it would be best to appeal to someone other than me to help you. "

Hinata was watching her sensei, shocked. "A-Another person? I Kurenai sensei I… I do not want to t-train with… "

Kurenai stopped her. "You will still train with us but I think you should seek the assistance of Kakashi sensei! "

Hinata remained motionless. "I don't e-even know Kakashi sensei! "

"Hai! I know. But he has free time to devote to your training when he is not on mission and he has the Sharingan… He understands better than anyone what Byakugan is… Apart from the members of your clan, of course… I am sure he could bring you much more in control of your techniques… He won't spare you, and he is regarded as one of the best ninja of Konoha… "

Hinata breathed deeply. "Why ... Why would he d-do such a thing. He will probably not want to lo-lose his time… "

Hinata felt her lack of confidence resurface.

Kurenai smiled. "If you do not request it, you will never know… But do not forget that Naruto Kun and Sakura Chan both train with other sensei as well. He will accept more easily to help you since he doesn't deal full-time with their training anymore! "

Hinata thought. Kakashi was one of the best ninjas of Konoha. She knew that long ago. But she barely knew him and the idea to confront him terrified her. But she also thought that with a little luck, she could move closer to Naruto passing more time with people he cared for.

Gradually the idea made its way into her mind and she thought about it with increasing interest. It was finally decided after a few days. She would ask him. Ask him to become her sensei.

**XXX**

Kakashi though he expected the visit of the young heir of the Hyuuga clan was surprised to find her one morning at his door. She has grown. He kept the memory of her when she fought against his cousin at the first Chunin exam. Now the teenager had been refined and she had lost her childish traits to transform herself into a pretty young woman, as much as he could judge since her face was still leaning toward the ground.

She looked desperately at her feet, cheeks red. He had even thought for a moment that she was feverish. She had asked him with all the timidity that characterized her to take into account her demand. She wanted him to give a bit of his time for her training and Kakashi felt amused when he saw the impressive number of emotions that seemed to cross the face of the young Kunoichi.

He watched with great amusement indeed and finally acceded to her request, ending her visible anguish. She looked up at him, surprised and calmed down. She had smiled shyly, uncertain.

This student would certainly be very different from the members of his team. He did not know yet how much. He wanted to test her as he was with all new students and gave her an appointment the next morning pretty early on a training ground, indicating her not to have breakfast.

Hinata silently nodded her head and greeting him respectfully, she returned home.

Kakashi had truly enjoyed this short interview. Hinata was so shy he would surely enjoy teasing her later on. He went to turn toward the Hokage tower to report. He should already have done it the previous day.

The idea of Kurenai was interesting indeed. It might occupy his days at other things than roam in Konoha.

He was walking in the main street of the village, not in a real hurry to join the official tower; he wondered how his new pupil would be during the tests that he had planned for her the next day. She was visibly different from all the students he had led until then.

He just did not know yet how much…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


This morning Hinata had woken up without waiting for the ringing of her alarm clock. The prospect of her training with Kakashi, the sensei of the ninja she admired the most, made it unable for her to sleep most of the night.

He had given her an appointment at dawn. She went without delay to the training ground. She took care not to eat anything, obeying the instructions of Kakashi.

She had arrived without surprise nearly half an hour earlier, so she waited. She waited for Kakashi and then not seeing her new master coming, she had waited more and then… The hours passed slowly and the more they passed, the more Hinata felt worry.

Soon her mind was filled with doubts. She thought first to have misunderstood the moment she was supposed to come but after two long hours of waiting, she thought having the wrong date. Then leaving her uncertainty sow disorder in her thoughts she came to another possibility that after four long hours appeared to be a total self-evidence.

_"He has undoubtedly changed his mind… Why would he want to train me…? I'm too weak… He probably thinks he will get bored… Or he thinks I have no interest. He has much better to do during his days off… "_

She swallowed her saliva painfully, her stomach was screaming famine. She felt her eyes get damp and pushing on her heels she got up. She bent down to grab her bag and decided to leave the training ground, the heart tight.

Kakashi arrived casually, head diving in one of his favourite books. Approaching the training ground he saw the young kunoichi on departure. He smiled then approached her without a noise.

Hinata had just made some steps away when she felt his presence just behind her. He looked over her shoulder and whispered. "Hinata Chan… May I know where you going? "

Hinata turned to him suddenly in a burst. His sudden proximity had made her cheeks red from embarrassment. "Kakashi sen-sensei!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi was already smiling under his mask. He began to recite one of his usual excuses. "I am a little late… But my old neighbour…" He stopped, finally seeing the single teardrop in the middle of her cheek. Surprised he asked. "Hinata Chan? Is something wrong? "

Hinata felt the heat up more to her face. She quickly wiped her cheek, confused. "Oh, no nothing…. This is nothing re-really… Kakashi sensei… A little bit of dust…"

She smiled frankly but Kakashi was not fooled. "The truth, Hinata Chan. What happens? "He already put his book in his pocket and fixed her with his discovered eye.

Hinata felt his eye piercing her soul; she then lowered her head to the ground. Embarrassed she said weakly. "Because I……"

Kakashi approached her and raised her chin with the tip of his fingers to better look at her. Hinata felt her discomfort grow and her cheeks were red. Swallowing her saliva she said. "I thought… that…"

He watched her with sweetness. " What have you thought? "

She looked at him finally. "That you had… changed your mind…" Hinata felt shameful. Immediately she thought. _"He'll think you act like a baby. Crying because he is late, Hinata how can you be so stupid? "_

Kakashi was really surprised. He left an "Oh" escape his lips. Never has the idea that the delay could harm her touched his mind. His students generally screamed above him, showing to the world their discontent.

He thought. _"She just thinks I would fail her… She was crying because… I'm late… She cries because of… Me! ". _This thought was more than unpleasant. He felt a strange sense of guilt assault him. He looked carefully at her and said finally. "I'm sorry."

Hinata tensed and backed up suddenly. She apologised. "I Gomen… This is normal… I suppose you have lots of things to do… I really Gomen…… It's my fault…"

Kakashi was actually more surprised. _"I am 4 hours late. She has probably not eaten, she felt abandoned and yet she is the one who apologizes. "_The behaviour of his new student was really disturbing.

Seeking to change the topic of conversation he spoke on the cheerful tone he always used. "Well let's do it, we will start with a small test."

Hinata approved with a nod, her look again fell to the ground.

He attached a small bell to his belt, and said. "I want you to grasp at this bell. You can use all the techniques you want. Understand?"

Hinata nodded her head again without looking at him. Kakashi could not resist, leaning at her, he whispered in her ear. "When ever you are ready!"

Hinata was redder than ever. Kakashi tried to suppress a smile, obvious even though his face was hidden by his mask.

**XXX**

They had fought for nearly two hours and Kakashi should admit that the young Hyuuga was enduring. It was also fun to see her cheeks ignite whenever she neared his hip with her fingers to try and grasp the bell.

Tucked away in a tree near by, he observed her resume her breath.

Hinata frowned in pain. Her stomach was contracting violently. The hunger was almost unbearable. A hand resting on her belly, she finally fell to her knees. Her hair hiding her face, she activated her Byakugan to prevent a possible attack.

Kakashi again felt guilt in his whole body. Strangely he didn't support very well to see his new student suffer. He thought for a moment and then without trying to hide he jumped from the tree to approach her, wanting to put an end to the training of the day.

Hinata was still crouched on the ground. She had seen him coming. He did not attempt to conceal his chakra. With the help of her Byakugan she watched carefully. When he was finally one step away from her, she suddenly got up and attacked.

Kakashi surprised backed away quickly but he saw the legs of Hinata tremble and to avoid her downfall, he rushed himself to hold her.

He maintained her shoulders, relieved that she did not fall. Hinata finally raised her head to watch him. A smile on her face.

Kakashi looked at her surprised. Her cheeks were red as always, highlighting the pallor of the rest of her skin and the brilliance of her eyes. He heard the ringing of the bell. Lowering his eye he saw she held it in her hand.

Already Hinata was recovering on her feet and Kakashi looked at her with even more fun. _"It looks like she knows how to play with her weaknesses… In that case she played with mine for trying to protect her. "_

Hinata was definitely different from other students. He smiled under his mask. "Ok Hinata Chan. I will not let myself be trapped again… Fragile and innocent: these are the words of Kurenai… But it won't work on me anymore…. "

Hinata smiled, a little embarrassed by her ploy, but delighted to have been able to deceive him during the few seconds needed.

**XXX**

During the following three weeks they met every morning to train. He quickly realized that she had an innate gift for water techniques, although she has not truly conscience of it.

Instinctively she was capable of unbelievable strength, but her lack of confidence prevented her from being as effective as she could be.

Small rituals had been established between them. Hinata was coming late as well after only two or three days, until she arrived one morning after him. They had then agreed to the fact she would come look at him every morning to avoid disagreements on this subject. Strangely waiting for his pupil had been a humiliating experience he no longer wished to see happen again.

So he took the habit of waiting for the almost inaudible beating of her little fist bumping against his door to get out from his home. They then would go to the training ground in silence.

Before each training session, he would lean on her to whisper in her ear and he would celebrate internally every time she blushed which was actually every time he did. It was a very strange feeling but really exhilarating for him.

The training was always intense and more than once Hinata even lost consciousness. Not once Kakashi had spared his pupil and Hinata felt more and more confident, seeing he treated her like any other. She dared more attacks and even took on rare occasions the initiative of the fight.

They discussed a little more and Kakashi included better the pressure Hinata had suffered since childhood as heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Some days she seemed particularly pained although she did not show it. Her attitude did not change but he really learned to quietly watch her differently. He gradually realized that the words of her father affected her much more than she allowed herself to show. Hinata so well concealed her true emotions when it came to her suffering, it took him a lot of observation to learn to notice the small changes in her eyes, which only showed her true feeling despite her false smile.

During these weeks of training alone, they were joined one morning by Naruto and Sakura. They had then decided to practice together, but soon Kakashi noted the strange behaviour of Hinata.

She was back again to shyness and her blush were more frequent than usual. He watched carefully while she discussed with Naruto when he realized.

He smiled gently; seeing his new pupil losing her aptitude while facing his most turbulent student. _"So Hinata Chan… This is new… It seems that Naruto Kun does not leave you indifferent."_

The morning took place without much hindrance, apart from Hinata fainting when Naruto had retained her in his arm to avoid a fall.

Finally Naruto and Sakura left for lunch. Hinata watched them leave when Kakashi approached in her back, silent as usual. He looked again over her shoulder and she was startled when he murmured. "A crush for Naruto Kun… This is interesting! "

Hinata faced him and her cheeks were red again. She failed to find her words, too embarrassed. She then looked at the ground. Kakashi laughed frankly about her innocence. Becoming quiet again little by little he observed the young kunoichi carefully. She was fragile and delicate. From a movement that he himself had not seen coming, he pinched her belly covered by her thick jacket to force her to look at him. She giggled, visibly ticklish what amused Kakashi greatly, so he started to do it again.

Finally Hinata stopped him with a slap on the hand. She looked at him pouting, a smile always on her lips.

**XXX**

One morning soon after, Hinata found a note on the door of his apartment. Kakashi had gone very early in a mission with Naruto and Sakura, on the trail of Sasuke. The mission would last at least a week.

The first day "off", Hinata felt it was like liberation. She took the opportunity to rest and to visit her friends, agreeing for once a little time with them. She took the time to eat quietly while most of the time, she skipped lunch to train more with Kakashi. From there came the idea to prepare some sandwiches for herself and her sensei. They were anyway doing a short break at lunch time; it wouldn't harm to eat a bit. They did not want to waste time returning to the centre of Konoha to make a real meal but some sandwiches would be certainly a good idea.

She walked the rest of the day, lying in the grass near the river to enjoy the peace she felt in that place. The sun was flooding Konoha with a pleasant heat and the sky was clear. The water brought a bit of freshness.

In the evening she took a long bath and getting out of it she looked at herself in the mirror, noting the birth of muscles finely drawn on her arms and legs. She observed more, detailing her chest and her belly. She finally smiled cheeks just a bit pink.

The very next day she was surprised to return instinctively at Kakashi's door before realising his absence. She went to the training ground and regained Shino, Kiba and Kurenai.

She exercised with them, realizing the intensity of her workouts with Kakashi. Kurenai and he were very different in their approach of teaching. Kurenai had obviously all the sweetness of a woman and left time for her students to progress at their own pace while Kakashi pushed her, increasing her efforts.

When Kiba and Hinata began to fight face to face, she thought about Kakashi and the habit he had taken to whisper to her ear, his breath barely caressing her cheek. She smiled at the memory.

The day was long and the next even longer. She was surprised by this strange feeling. Her training with Kakashi missing much more she could have imagined.

In mid-week, after his father once again inquired about her progress with some rather harsh words she went to his apartment, again. Seeking for his presence and the comfort of his voice that usually far outweighed her concerns. She sat on the porch for nearly an hour, lost in thought.

The rest of the week had passed terribly slowly and on Sunday she went to the river to isolate. Naruto's voice sounded enthusiastically.

"Hinata Chan!"  
Sakura and Naruto waved their hands to her while she was recovering. She in turn waved at them. Soon they were all three at her side and Naruto already told her their adventures.

Sakura seemed pained that their mission has lead to nothing interesting. They only had found a trace of an ancient passage of Sasuke in a distant city. During the story of her two comrades, Hinata turned her eyes to her new sensei and smiled shyly before returning her attention to Naruto.

**XXX**

Kakashi was harassed. The trip had been long for a result insignificant. Going on mission again with what remained of his team was tiring.

He watched silently Hinata in front of him. She smiled shyly. He finally realized why he felt so exhausted.

Naruto and Sakura had once again spent their time fighting for meaningless reasons. They spoke repeatedly with sounding voices. All this time he spent with Hinata and he realized just yet how much the girl was quiet, gentle and calm. Of all their training, not once he saw the heiress raise her tone. She spoke calmly and he just aspired to this calm.

His mission had been far too long for his liking. On the first morning he had cursed his alarm clock. He opened his eyes to ear a member of the team scream and immediately recall the low noise Hinata made while knocking at his door back to memory. He always woke up shortly before her arrival and open the door to see, eyes still asleep, the ivory eyes of the young Hyuuga smiling at him was definitely more pleasant.

He wondered several times about her activities. What could she do all day? The question was a bit strange but he blamed this thought to be a apart of his professionalism. Hinata was his student and he simply hoped that she would continue her training not waiting for him. Or rather while waiting for him.

When Naruto had finished his story, he reminded that they should go to Tsunade for their report. All three walked away, but Kakashi passing beside her turned to whisper in her ear. "Tomorrow morning… no delay".

She turned to him, cheeks pink, smiling from the corner of her mouth. She frowned her eyebrows and planting her index finger in his chest she said. "I'm not the one used on delay"

Kakashi had his eye wide open. A smile invaded his lips under his mask. For the first time she initiated contact with him and he felt amused she dared to answer.

Sakura's voice rang and he turned heels to join.

Hinata felt her heart beating at high speed in her chest. She had acted without thinking but finally she was satisfied with herself.

She began to understand the rules of his game.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi dressed slowly, his eyes sleepy, senses still numb by night. He raised his head toward the door when he heard the sound deaf and familiar. He smiled and pulling up his shirt, he crossed the corridor leading to the entrance.

A moment later, he gently opened the door to see the smiling face of his pupil. He smiled under his mask. "Ohayo Hinata Chan! ".

Hinata cleared a lock of hair from her eyes with a delicate movement of the hand and raising her eyes to him she smiled even more. "Hello Kakashi sensei! "Her voice was sweet as always, the sound smooth.

Leaning a little her head on the side with an innocent smile, she bit her lip slightly before resuming. "I didn't make you wait too long? Did I?"

Kakashi smiled more; something was different, she had changed during his short absence, she seemed to have more confidence even if her shy nature still persisted in her actions and her words, giving a truly adorable side to her sentences.

In a warm and gentle voice he leaned on her to respond. "I willingly wait for you…"

She blushed a little.

**XXX**

The days passed quickly, always rhythm by their rituals. She came knocking at his door; they went to the training ground and practiced hard all morning before settling under a tree to share a picnic lunch prepared by Hinata. Kakashi was a little surprised when she initiated to prepare their meal, but at the views of her culinary skills, he had not expressed any objections.

The lunch had turned into discussions of all kinds and Kakashi marvelled of the critical and mature mind of his pupil. Her arguments were always structured and she had strong opinions.

He listened to Hinata, observing her with sweetness. She opened up more easily and has emerged as time passes. He loved how delicate and shy she would respond to anything he told her to tease. She had become increasingly bold over the days and he did not inhibited to bring the bar ever higher.

The days passed; their training beyond increasingly on the afternoon as well. And often Hinata returned home literally exhausted at the end of the days.

The days were increasingly hot; summer was splendid but the heat was making the exercises more difficult. More than once she felt like fading, her head turning and she had to stop for a moment to resume herself.

During a particularly torrid day, taking no more of it, Kakashi said. "Hinata Chan, you should remove the jacket, you'll end up fading if you continue to train with all that on your back. "

Hinata turned red, of course, and had contended that she felt good. Kakashi had wanted to tease. Smiling he asked. "What are you hiding so terrible…? You can remove it; I promise you that I will not laugh…. "

She smiled. "I do not have adequate clothing… That's all. "

Kakashi feeling her discomfort had not insisted. And the day had continued as usual.

**XXX**

He was strangely disappointed to learn that she was gone on a mission one morning with her team. He had wanted to resume his old habits, read and wander in Konoha, but boredom had been right to him too quickly.

From the morning, the wake up had been nothing pleasant. Naruto had hit his door loudly to announce the absence of Hinata. He was moody…it was just logical… obviously because of Naruto…

And of course he was concerned for Hinata, what kind of mission would she have to perform? Her team-mates! Could they protect her or work with her? He drove his thoughts, realizing suddenly.

_"Hinata Chan was quite capable… She did mission for years with Kiba and Shino, they surely know her better than you! No… not better… they do not know the inside Hinata… they know only the facade… hn? What was that hn?… Kakashi you really are bored to death to think all this nonsense…. "_

The day had been long and depressing. The meal he had shared with Sakura, Sai and Naruto had no effect on his mood and he eventually returned home to immerse himself in one of his books in peace.

In the evening he had gone to a party at Gay without enthusiasm.

**XXX**

The voice of Gay sounded in his ears. "Yo Kakashi Kun! Long time we didn't see you around!… What do you do all day? You always trained the young Hyuuga? "

Kakashi casually replied "Hn" in a nod.

"How is she? " He then asked.

"Good looking! "Kakashi had responded without much attention, the words had slipped on his tongue. Gay looked with astonishment. Kakashi to catch up with it added jokingly. "Not as Hiashi Sama… hahaha."

Gay smiled in turn and Kakashi internally blew before resuming. "More seriously she made great progress and she has a great potential. She works tirelessly and is becoming more and more confident… "

Gay watched his eternal rival carefully. " It looks like you're committed to this small girl? " Gai wondered.

Kakashi had clearly understood the implication of Gay and his warning thinly veiled but he played the innocent one and said. "Obviously I'm very proud of all my students. "

The answer seemed to content Gay.

**XXX**

He was walking through the streets of Konoha again, hands in his pockets, thoughts in a vacuum, boredom even more present than the day before; suddenly he saw the team Kurenai out of the tower of the Hokage in the evening. He approached them.

"Ohayo! "  
"Hello Kakashi Kun" Answered Kurenai while Kiba and Shino greeted him with a sign of the hand.

Hinata smiled. "Sensei" She said it by lowering her head to salute.

"How did your mission go? " He was burning to know the details but he was surprised by the aftermath of events.

Kiba had spent his arm around the shoulders of Hinata, and explained cheerfully. "Hinata was great! Ne Hinata Chan? "

Shino also approached her to put his hand in her back. "She saved us all from disaster…"

Hinata turned a little red, surrounded by her two team mates. She smiled.

Kakashi watched the scene carefully. He did not remember that Kiba and Shino had been so demonstrative in the past.

Hinata said simply. "It was nothing really…thanks to you that I have done it…"

"We'll celebrate it. Ne Hinata Chan! I invite you tonight, what you think? "Kiba smiled generously to Hinata.

Shino said "Excellent idea, we will celebrate! "

Kiba watched his team mate with fury, obviously the invitation does not concerned him. Kakashi watched with attention once more.

Hinata nodded her head. "Well… With great pleasure! "

Kakashi then interrupted. "No folly Hinata Chan. We resume training tomorrow morning. "The serious tone of his voice warned Shino and Kiba of any attempt, the idea of Hinata delivered to two shinobis pleased him very moderately, especially if the ideas of Shino and Kiba involved alcohol.

Hinata asked weakly. "Kakashi Sensei? I would be a little late tomorrow… I have a few little things to be done, but I'll join you before noon. If you agree? "

Kakashi nodded.

**XXX**

The next morning, Hinata was out of the Hyuuga mansion early and had begun to go in a few shops in Konoha, taking advantage of the calm of early hours in the morning.

She had finally decided to buy some clothes more appropriate for the summer and she preferred to do it without Sakura or Ino. She took her courage in both hands to change her physical appearance now and Sakura and Ino would have undoubtedly forced her to buy clothes that she would thereafter never wear.

She therefore took the time to look in different stores, try on the clothes, comfortable but more elegant than that heavy jacket. She had finally found her style in a short time. Some clothes flexible and thin, without extravagances, trimmed to fit her forms without making exhibition. She was pleased with her purchases and returned to the mansion. She wanted to change before joining Kakashi for their training.

She felt both excited and terrified by his reaction and that of others. She hoped somewhere he would think she was pretty or anyway, she wanted to see his reaction. Her spirit was rambling when she saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting under a porch. She approached them, greeting the two.

"Oh hello Hinata Chan! " Had the two ninjas responded together.

Both boys had head leaning on Mah-jong game. Choji seemed in great difficulty. Hinata smiled and told him what to play.

Choji took advantage. "Hinata Chan, I took away, the party ends for me… I can do more, he is impossible to beat. " He got up leaving her sit instead.

Hinata laid her packages on the ground, sitting to face Shikamaru which still reflected what Hinata had just play.

The party continued, Hinata played with intelligence and Shikamaru had at the end more difficulty than expected to win the game. Choji had watched with varying degrees of interest the game.

"I finally managed to beat you Hinata Chan! " Shikamaru screamed victorious, looking at Hinata.

She giggled a little. "Congratulations Shikamaru Kun! You are very talented in this game! "

Shikamaru looked at her with more attention. _"I never paid attention to her eyes…it is incredible…They contrasted so much with her hair… they are so different…"_

Shaking his head strongly for his thoughts to go out of his head, he complimented her in turn. "You are also good at it Hinata Chan, you're better than Choji Kun anyway. " He joked.

Hinata put her knees on the edge of her chair, circling her arms around and posing her chin on them. She bended her head a little as she smiles pretending to pout. "Not enough to beat you unfortunately…"

Shikamaru swallowed his saliva, eyes fixed on Hinata. _"Whaa… She just looks so adorable…I had never seen she was so cute…" _

A voice interrupted. "Hinata Chan? "  
Already he had slipped behind her and whispered in her ear. "You do not train for playing Mah-jong? I thought you were more disciplined than that… "

A thrill ran along her backbone. She turned her head towards him. "Gomen sensei! I… I was on the way back… "

He interrupted, smiling. "You don't have to apologize Hinata Chan but we should go if you're finished, don't you think? "

Hinata pushed on her heels and got up standing on her chair. "Hai" She says it feverishly. "I should just drop it at the manor but then I'm ready. "

Kakashi felt a silly desire cross his mind: to give Hinata his hand to help her get off the chair. But Shikamaru did before him; he had lifted from his chair too, and proposed his hand to Hinata for help.

Hinata took the hand of Shikamaru with her fingertips and was preparing to descend. She gently placed her other hand on the shoulder of Kakashi who was standing beside her, to stabilize. Once feet ashore she released the hand of Shikamaru and also wanting to liberate Kakashi, she simply dragged her little hand on his shoulder and his arm. Turning eyes to him she said. "I just need a few minutes and I joined you! "

Kakashi felt a strange tingling in his arm, along the path that Hinata's hand had borrowed. "Of course Hinata Chan, I will wait near the river! "

Hinata headed to her home after taking her packages when Shikamaru called her. "Hinata Chan…! Maybe we could have another play … one of these days… " He said while he smiled, uncertain. He rubbed the top of his head, clumsy.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head before exiting.

Kakashi observed Shikamaru with a brand new interest. He thought. _"Well… it seems Hinata is attracting a growing interest among shinobis of her entourage… Probably because of her insurance, it makes her more sociable… It is a good thing… what she needed… Yeah …good…Yeah… Stops finally to look like that in the direction where she's gone Shikamaru… Kami…"_

Slightly annoyed, Kakashi went to the training ground beside the river.

**XXX**

Hinata came just moments after him. Curious he asked. "So what was so important to do this morning? "

"Oh… I ... I had to buy new clothes… clothes for the summer…"

Kakashi smiled and raising an eyebrow he seizes the opportunity immediately. "Well, well, well…… Let's see it then; you will not keep this jacket with this heat?"

Hinata smiled, embarrassed and cheeks pink. Uncertain, she put her fingers on the closure of her jacket and then she lifted an accusing index to her sensei. "No laugh… eh? "

"I swear! " He replied seriously.

Hinata downed the zipper and gently removed her jacket before she laid it at a tree. Shaking she turned to him, apprehending his reaction. She discovered herself for the first time. Until then, her jacket had hidden her from negative gaze of others; she had hidden her frail nature that her father rebuked her. It served as a shield in some way and Hinata felt more fragile than ever without it. Surely the reaction of her sensei would be decisive.

Kakashi's eye had not left her a second. He had detailed how she had to withdraw the clothe. Now that she was facing him, he detailed each of her curves. He never thought she could be so tiny under this big jacket. She was really small but her curves were exquisite, truly. Her forms generous and perfectly proportionate; He looked at every rounded line her body offered to his view.

The more Kakashi observed, the more his breathing was heavy. What he looked at just made him want to protect her even more. Hinata was a fragile and delicate flower, only exposed to his eyes for now.

He suddenly realized he had not yet spoken. Shaking a little his head to resume himself he approached her, and finally whispered in her ear. "I really do not see what I could laugh about…"

Hinata smiled, visibly relieved. She had crossed a milestone, and she felt light and released.

Kakashi's gaze was still fixed on her. She felt him turned around her, detailing. And she just loved the feeling.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone.**

**Thanks for the persons giving me a review.**

**I'm not sure I will continue this story, I'm not getting many reviews and it is so much work, I'm not so much motivated if no one read it and comments it.**

**Just for you to know that you have to show me you like this story or I will not continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata progressed calmly in the main street of Konoha. Like almost every morning she went to his home for another day of training. She was wearing her heavy jacket and strangely, the more days passed, the more she felt uncomfortable with the heavy fabric on her shoulders. She had previously not dare go out in public with her new clothes, still too uncertain and fearing the reaction of other villagers and friends.

She always waited to be on the practice field to withdraw her heavy jacket. She had so far only had confidence in him. But the days passed and she felt more at ease simply dressed in her shirt while her jacket became cumbersome. Maybe it was time to venture further and to demonstrate to others what she showed him.

Hinata smiled, she thought with amusement at how her relationship with her sensei had evolved. She remembered she felt fear before knowing him. Now he was her daily routine and had nothing frightening anymore. He appeared rather as a sweet man, with childish games. He loved to make fun of everything and he had the talent of making things simpler and easier. It was simply unique the way he made her smile during the difficult days when she had had an altercation with her father.

She felt at once terribly fragile and paradoxically safe with him. He could read her like a book or at least it was the impression that she had. He noted systematically her different moods or the pain she felt some days without she explained herself how. But it was equal to her, and she just appreciated his company precisely because he had a voice soft and warm that made her quickly forget all her worries, as if by simply being there, he protected her from the rest of the world.

They trained harder yet since her return from her latest mission and she emptied her mind in the effort and the harshness of their battles. Despite his increasingly demanding expectations, training sessions were enjoyable for her. He made every day different, and the game that was installed between them made things much more distracting.

She had learned to know him. She loved to see in his eyes the pride he felt in seeing a successful new technique or a new movement she did. He was patient and always encouraged her.

She loved even more the verbal jousting between them; this game was going further and further. She was not hesitating anymore to respond and even had fun of his reaction when she followed him on a subject that still a little while ago would have made her faint.

**XXX**

Kakashi ended dressing when he heard knocking. He went to the door like every morning and opened it.

"Ohayo! "  
"Hello Kakashi sensei! "

The sun wasn't high in the sky yet but the heat was already stifling. They would train near the river today to enjoy some freshness of the water nearby.

He opened the door a little more, before resuming. "I must just catch my headband, I just need one minute."

He already was preparing to return to his bedroom when she interrupted, hesitant. "Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yes Hinata Chan? "  
"It… It is already very hot and I finally… I suffocate a little with my jacket… May I change here? "Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

He smiled. "Of course Hinata Chan, make yourself at home! The door of the bathroom is the second right in the hallway! "

She bowed her head to thank him, and while he went to his room she closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

She was immediately struck by the smell in the bathroom: his. He had taken a shower just a few moments before her arrival and his scent was still floating in the air. She inspected briefly around her and then put her backpack at her feet. She first withdrew her jacket and then rummaging in her bag she took out a black short.

She had never dared to wear it but the days were so hot that she still decided to change. She let slip her trousers along her legs and put the little short of cotton. She looked at herself a moment in the mirror of his bathroom, not daring finally to really get out of the room.

His voice brought her back to the reality. "Hinata Chan? Are you ready? "  
"Hai! " She answered  
"Good! Let's go then! "

She timidly opened the door; he was headed toward the entrance door along the corridor. She followed him.  
He turned finally opening the door to let her pass and froze.

Hinata stopped also and wanted to explain without really knowing why. "It is really hot and it was not yet 8 o'clock in the morning…So later will probably…"

He laid his eyes on her ankles before raising slowly his eyes along her legs. Her skin had the pallor of porcelain. Like the rest of her body, her legs were thin and delicately curvy.

He continued to observe her hips, her size, and her shoulders and finally his eyes were immersed in her own. He smiled and said with a softer voice than usual. "I do not complain…."

She smiled; she had hoped that somewhere he would have this kind of reaction.

Kakashi attached his headband around his forehead and made a side of it slide on his left eye. Turning to the door he said with a more detached tone. "Good! Let's go! "

**XXX**

They fought for two hours already. Behind them the river was flowing quietly, rocking the area around with the sound of it runoff.

Hinata crouched in the grass and took her breath, she shook a kunai in her right hand, her Byakugan activated, and she expected his attack.

His sensei had decided that the session would focus on the armed struggle today. That day as almost all days, he was more aggressive, it was a more intense fight.

She waited and finally felt his presence. She turned just in time to dodge his attack but his kunai still cut off her right cheekbone. She backed away with a few bonds. She wiped small drops pearling from the fine cut on her cheek with the back of the hand. Kakashi have already handed in a position to attack, she did the same.

During a second they observed each other then she threw herself on him and made a complex fighting sequence, trying to injure him. Kakashi dodged each of her attacks and eventually he slipped behind her and blocked her right wrist along her body while the kunai tight in his left hand was stayed right on her throat.

Hinata instinctively put her free hand on his forearm to retain the kunai and both stopped. Hinata's breathing was rapid and jerky. His own was slow and heavy. They were not moving. He stood against her.

After a minute of silence, Hinata let her head fall back against his chest and closing her eyes, she asked him. "Where was my mistake this time?"

He watched the face of his student, her eyes were closed. He watched in silence the fine trail of blood on her cheek, as red as her lips. He was aware that his fingers around her wrist gently brushed her thigh. He watched the line of her jaw and her neck. He had the impression he could hear the heartbeats of her blood in the artery that he threatened with his weapon, or was this his own heart beating. He noted the contrast of the blade sharp and cold of his kunai on her skin soft and warm. Under his left arm who maintained her against him, he felt the swift movement of her breast as she resumed her breath.

Often during their struggles they ended up him trapping her and keeping her in his grip. Yet since she had withdrawn her jacket a week ago, when this type of situation occurs, he did not know anymore which one of the two held the other in it trap.

Since she was just wearing a thin tissue on her skin, he felt every contact more intimate. More intimate than when she was hidden under her thick jacket. He had felt it and remarked the difference from the first time he had wanted to tickle her as he often took the habit of doing so since he had discovered this weakness.

He was well aware that he really did not play these games with her the same way then before, even if he tried and persuaded otherwise. To offset this strange feeling, he became more aggressive and more virulent in their fighting. He had left several marks on her pearly skin. He knew that she wore no doubt still an impressive bruise on her left side he had made the previous day and today he had already cut her cheekbone.

In a calm voice he explained. "When you wanted to give me a kick, the rotation of your hip was not made on a good angle. You were out of balance and it simply required that I gave you a little punch to force you to interrupt to stabilize. From there I had all the time necessary to position myself behind you… "

He always stood against her, the blade of his kunai was always put on her carotid artery, he always maintained her wrist between his fingers.

She re-opened the eyes and asked him. "Show me."

He released her and backed some. Hinata turned to him. He showed her a tree right next to her and ordered. "Train yourself against the trunk, I'll correct."

She complied. She repeated again and again the same movement while he gave her new instructions on how to be more effective. After more than an hour, she finally mastered the thing.

She collapsed to her knees on the ground, her breath short.

Kakashi had not moved, he still leaned against the bark of an old trunk a little further, one of his books in hand. He finally approached her once she had taken her breath again.

He was placed in front of her, head down to look at her. Hinata also looked at him and smiling, she said. "You just love when I'm on my knees to your feet, don't you?"

He smiled under his mask. "Yes…I do…"

She half closed her eyes and dropped back completely. Her knees slightly bent on her side, arms above her head, she looked at the sky without clouds.

Her hair was scattered in corolla around her face, mixed with grass, she smiled. Her shirt was barely removed and showed a little of her belly and he was surprised once again to observe.

"We'll take a break now if you want."  
"Hai"

**XXX**

Hinata headed towards the entrance of the hospital down the main street, shameful. Kakashi walked beside her, hands in pockets.

Once in the front door, Hinata said to his sensei. "One second, I take what I need and I'll come back."

In silence he noted and waited at the door.

Hinata disappeared inside and he plunged into his thoughts. _"You really went too strong this time… But why she continued when she saw that I was going to harm her…" _

The scene that had just taken place played again and again in his head, she had strangely refused to retreat to protect herself from his attack to catch the small bell at his belt. They often liked to finish a day with this exercise but it was the first time Hinata had jeopardised her safety by pure challenge. A challenge he had launched.

Hinata not ceased to surprise him, but in addition to his astonishment, he felt guilty for not having stopped his gesture and the sensation of moving his kunai in her skin soft and creamy just obsesses him when a voice called his attention.

"Kakashi sensei! "  
He turned his head to see behind him the small group of ninjas. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura and Sai made a sign. He wondered to see such a delegation.

"Ohayo! "He said.

Sakura spoke. "Kakashi sensei, we just wanted to see you. We will all together have dinner tonight and Kurenai sensei will be joining us with the baby. Do you want to come with us? "

Shikamaru asked, pressing. "Do you know where Hinata Chan is? We would like her to come too. "

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hinata Chan went to look for a few bandages, she was injured during training…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kiba and Shino asked very worried. "It goes far? Nothing serious…? How she could get hurt in training? "

A small gentle voice answered them. "I am very well, do not worry. "

All eyes turned towards the entrance of the hospital, then nobody said a word. All had their eyes wide open and Hinata blushed a bit, suddenly realizing that she had not taken the trouble to put on her trousers and her jacket before coming to town.

Hinata remained a short moment standing before the small gathering. None of them managed to speak. Kakashi intervened. "Give me that Hinata Chan, I'll help you. "

She handed the bandages and sat on a small stone wall nearby. Kakashi crouched in front of her and started pouring the contents of a bottle that she handed on the large cut on top of her thigh, and then he tried to wrap the bandage but Sakura disapproved and finally took his place.

"No Sensei, not like that. This must be tighter! "

Kakashi got up, annoyed by the comment of his former student. Sakura began to remake the bandage on Hinata's thigh and Kakashi turned to other ninjas to find that all fixed his pupil. Ino detailed her from top to bottom and smiled generously to Hinata, shinobis however seemed to have forgotten to look Hinata into the eyes. Kakashi was preparing to make a comment when the voice of Hinata called down his attention.

Hinata getting up once Sakura had finished and inspecting the bandage, turned to Kakashi to tell him jokingly. "Sensei! I believe that this time it is you that would have things to learn. Sakura Chan, thank you very much, you are very efficient, Kakashi sensei is not really good at putting a bandage. "

She acknowledged in his eye a spark that she started to recognize. She wanted to ask him but Naruto spoke.

"Hinata Chan! We are all going to dinner together, you want to join us? "The eyes of all shinobis turned to her in expectation.

"Oh! " Hinata exclaimed. "With great pleasure, sure! "

All smiled and began to head towards the restaurant. Then Hinata stopped them. "But I'll have to go to change before I join; I am still in my training clothes."

Sakura and Ino already began to shake their heads to acquiesce when many male voices sounded.

"But no, Hinata Chan it is unnecessary, really! " Naruto first said.  
"You're just… perfect…like that…" Kiba added.  
"Yes, its true, the Hyuuga mansion is too far, you will not do all this way for such a thing" Continued Shikamaru.

Sakura and Ino frowned their eyebrows observing the scene, all their comrades turning around Hinata to persuade her not to go home change.

Hinata finally said "Well… If it does not bother you…"

Kakashi watched the scene amused, Hinata drew all eyes and he was relieved to see she opened to the world around her. She still kept that purity and innocence but while he watched her face, he could not restrain the thought that she had an air a little wild with this bruise on her cheek. The mixture of the two ideas "innocence" and "wild" reminded him instantly one of his books. He immediately throws this last thought in a remote corner of his mind.

They resumed their journey but Hinata sneaked to join him briefly and asked him whispering it. "What did you just think back in the hospital door?"

"What are you talking about Hinata Chan? "  
"I know that you wanted to answer, I know you had something in mind! I want to know what! "  
"What make you say that I wanted to answer something. "He answered with amusement.

"I saw it in your eye…"

Kakashi smiled, Hinata knew him a little too well. He looked at his young pupil in the eye and then bending to her ear, he whispered. "I am very bad to make a bandage Hinata Chan, on the other hand I am an expert to remove them…."

He was made straight again, satisfied and waited Hinata's reaction. She smiled broadly and then while watching him from the corner of her eyes, she gently bit her lower lip to respond in a whisper. "So much better… I would probably prefer it if I don't have to undo those things by myself…"

Her cheeks were red as before. He watched intensely but before he could respond to that, other shinobis turned their attention to Hinata again.

"We're here! Hinata Chan, Come on in. " Shino said in a monotone voice, opening the door to let her pass.

They indicated a large round table, all pressed to be the closest possible to Hinata. Kakashi settled just in front of her and watched carefully. He seemed already that Ino and Sakura smiled less.

He seemed to him especially that all these kids would never be able to handle HIS student.

He wanted to play and at the views of her response a few minutes earlier, she wanted also…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The meal has been lively, as always …

Hinata looked around her smiling, it was just another dinner, like all others and yet everything was different.

Maybe because he was there and she felt more confident when he was close to her. But not only, Hinata watched her friends she knew for so long. Their attitude was completely different.

The whole evening, she had been the centre of attention, everyone wanted to know the details of her training and everything that could have from near or far something to do with her. Hinata had never felt so alive.

It was a lively meal, like all other the only difference was Hinata was having fun. She participated in all discussions, all conversations and finally they listened carefully to what she had to say. This feeling was really exhilarating.

Hinata smiled, she watched one after another all the ninjas around the table, when her eyes crossed the eye of her sensei, and she smiled more. She gently lowered her head to divert his gaze, playing a moment with her chopsticks.

The sounds around her disappear and soon she gave no more attention to the conversations. She just felt he still looked at her… As he had often done tonight. He watched with insistence and she had the impression that the way he watched her was like a caress on her skin. She felt a shiver running along her backbone.

She knew he had to know. He must have known she felt his eyes on her, he should surely know what effect it had on her.

Hinata thought suddenly at the discussion they had started on the path to go to the restaurant. She closed her eyes a moment, remembering each time she had been in his arms during their fighting. She wanted to feel this closeness with him again. The closeness that made her so nervous and so peaceful at the same time.

She remembered what she had felt this afternoon when she was trapped against him. She remembered his kunai on her throat, the tensed muscles she felt under his shirt when she released her head against him; his fingers around her wrist which brushed her leg, and she especially remembered that she had closed her eyes to feel his gaze on her just like she was doing now.

She realized now that she was seeking his gaze, she wanted to induce this gaze. She had wanted more…

Naruto brutally interrupted her thoughts and she suddenly opened her eyes. "Gomen Naruto Kun, what did you say?"

Naruto told her, worried. "Is everything alright Hinata Chan? You seemed elsewhere."  
Hinata looked briefly around her; all were waiting for her reply. "I… Yes, excuse me… I have a little head turning… I think that is because of my leg. "

She observed the reaction of Kakashi. And she saw a smile draw under his mask. In other words, her head was turning because of him.

Shikamaru attracted her attention. "How is it that you have been injured that badly in a simple training?"

Kakashi's gaze became darker. "Hinata Chan asked me to train her and knows the risks. During a mission, her opponent will not stop to let her rest. "

His voice was colder than usual.

_"He feels guilty…"_ She thought.  
She explained then. "It's my fault, I put myself at risk, I should have paid more attention."

Shino spoke in turn. "I am curious to see your progress Hinata Chan. You have not trained with us for over a week. "  
Kiba bids immediately. "Yes it's true Hinata Chan. " Looking at Kakashi he asked. "Kakashi Sensei? You may be able to train with us tomorrow! "

Naruto and Shikamaru reacted at the same time.  
"Maybe we can train all together tomorrow"  
"It's been a long time that we have not shared training! "  
Kiba and Shino did not seem so happy with this proposal but all turned to Kakashi while awaiting his response.

Kakashi looked at Hinata for a moment. He had no desire to share HIS pupil but he also knew he could not cut her from the rest of the world. "Of course, this will be a good opportunity to measure Hinata Chan's progress."

Immediately the faces of the shinobis around him illuminated.

**XXX**

Hinata was returning home with a smile. She had dared to reveal as she really was, she had dared to expose her thoughts to others without fearing their judgement. She had existed.

It was difficult not to notice the enthusiasm her clothes had caused and she smiled more, thinking back to the great consideration each shinobis her entourage had had for her.

They were all proposed to escort her home, all but her sensei, but she politely refused, not wanting to impose the long way.

She thought once again to Kakashi. Her sensei observed the greatest part of the meal and had spoken only to put one of his double meaning sentences, she only seemed to understand. Hinata had shared with him many smiles and glances at the behaviour of some of her companions. She had noticed on several occasions this little glimmer in his eye that meant he had something to tell her that other ears should not hear. He had abstained but Hinata systematically burned to know his thoughts.

She knew, however, that this game between them could not be exposed to others. Relations between sensei and students were strict. His attitude would have discredited himself as a sensei and hers would have tarnished her reputation.

She suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her. She wanted to turn a blind eye. He came closer and she felt his breath on her neck. She bit her lip, without saying a word.

Kakashi whispered in her ear. "How was it to have all gazes on you tonight, Hinata Chan?"

He was again all against her. She shivered.

Kakashi observed. He felt growing up in him the desire to touch her. He should not, he knew he should have simply gone home but had not been able to prevent. He followed her to be alone with her, just a little extra time.

Hinata replied with that voice that always gave him goose bumps, confident and timid at the same time. "Some gazes have more effect than others… Kakashi sensei. "

He was forced to face facts. See all these kids running around her, all these kids who obviously wanted her… he began by believing that they could not give her anything, she was too mature, too sweet, too pure, hormones of some boiling teenagers would surely does no good, certainly would she not even be interested. But then he thought she needed to discover, to be guided by… someone you can trust…someone with experience…someone like him…

He was forced to face facts… He had wanted his pupil, a 16 years old girl nothing less. He had wanted to touch and taste something that was definitely forbidden. Once he had finally accepted what he knew somewhere deep inside for some time already, only one thought had harassed him.

_**"How could you just let you be trap…? Why don't you stop, this is a woman like any other… You're a ninja; you know you have to control yourself… You can not do it…" **_

He had repeated that phrase like a mantra throughout the evening and yet not once he had ceased to look at her, to smile at her… to undress her with his gaze… to make allusions that she only could understand…

He had to warn her… Against these young ninjas who would be interested more and more with her, but especially against him… "Hinata… You should go now, it's late…"

Hinata closed her eyes a moment and continued her way, without a word.

He should have told her… but once again it was like everything else with her… he could not prevent… he could not get away…

**XXX**

Hinata lay on her bed. Her hand was resting on her belly. She thought again and again the memories of the past weeks with her sensei. Each moment.

_"Maybe he wants… No, Hinata don't be ridiculous, he is a sensei… He is 26… He can have all the women he wants… and you're a child in his eyes…"_

She closed her eyes. _"This is a game he has put in place for me to move on…… you dream about things you want… things that can not happen… Hinata baka… how can you have such ideas…your sensei… the sensei of Naruto Kun… "_

She suddenly realized. Naruto… Naruto was beside her all night and she did not listen to the half of what he had said, too busy herself to seek the gazes of her sensei…

How? When that is everything had changed?

**XXX**

Hinata went directly to the training ground. She had found there Naruto and Sakura and the Shikamaru's team complete. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai had arrived a moment after her… and of course Kakashi was not there.

She was trained successively with Shino, Choji and then with Ino before he decided to make his appearance… with nearly two hours delay.

Naruto and Sakura already screamed above him and Hinata giggled seeing the scene. Shikamaru slipped. "How can you bear all his delays all the time…?"

She simply smiled.

Kiba then invited her to fight against him. Hinata followed him on the ground and she saw Kakashi lean on a tree trunk before she took her fighting stance.

None of her previous matches had made her tired. Choji and Shino had retained their assault and Ino had proved much less intense than in her memory, to her great surprise.

She began to fight with Kiba who was also visibly retaining all his blows, anxious not to harm her. After about twenty minutes, Kakashi interrupted.

"I understand better why you wanted me to train you…"  
Kiba looked at him with an obvious question. "What do you mean…? "

Kakashi smiled. "Hinata Chan is capable of fighting, Kiba Kun, it is unnecessary to treat her as porcelain. She is not fragile; this is a Kunoichi that you have in front of you. "

He looked alternately the ninjas around him. "If you want to see what progress Hinata Chan has done, have at least adherence to treat her as your equal. "

All seemed perplexed and a little confused. They simply wanted to protect her. Kakashi seemed moody…

Kakashi turned back to Hinata. "No faking!" He said pushing his headband to reveal his Sharingan.  
She nodded, including that she should better give her best in this fight. She took her stance and Kakashi did the same while Kiba declined and took place alongside other ninjas on the edges of the field.

All eyes widened at the first attack Kakashi made.

**XXX**

They fought for nearly half an hour.

Hinata's breathing was choppy, blood flowing from her left arm and she suspected he had broken one of her ribs on her right flank. He was even more aggressive than usual.

Kakashi massaged gently his thigh; Hinata's latest hit was brutal. He still felt waves of pain in his leg. She also tore a small piece of his mask on his right cheek, and he always felt the kick that she had gave him in the chest a little earlier. She remembered well his instructions of the previous day.

He was proud of her and pleased with the reaction of others who remained on the edges of the training ground, observing, mouth open.

A few times he could have trapped her in one of his hugs, but their audience was dissuaded him from doing so and in the end he felt more frustrated.

Hinata started again, this time he took a grip on her ankle when she wanted to hit him and pulled her against him. His hand went up quickly from her ankle on her calf and then her thigh in a movement fortunately too fast to be seen by others. His other hand came to shake her throat once she was closer to him.

She stood against him again, he maintained her thigh with his hand against his hip and she felt his fingers firmly encircling her throat.

"You're too hasty… How do you think you can escape…? I can do what I want with you now…" He said his voice low.

He turned his back on the assembly of ninjas far behind him. No one could see how she was against him, no one could see how he put his hand on the top of her thigh, and no one could see in his eyes how he wanted much more.

He felt that the other came in their direction, noting that they had stopped the combat. He began to unleash her thigh, leaving his hand slowly slipping. He looked in her ivory eyes.

He finally released her throat and turned to the others. "You did not do too badly Hinata Chan… But I know you can do much better…"

Already Naruto and other congratulated Hinata for her prodigious progress. Kakashi went away without looking at them. He leaned again against a tree and left a book of his pocket.

Kurenai approached him. "Kakashi Kun… It was very impressive…"  
Kakashi did not lift the eyes of his book and answered. "She can do much better. She was devolved today… She is not yet ready to fight in front of the other… She has to train more… "

Kurenai nodded her head. "I understand… but… You do not find that you are going too far…? You surely have broken a rib or two with your attack before. "  
Kakashi raised his eyes to watch his colleague. "Kurenai…You asked me yourself to do what you were not able to …rush her…"

"I know… I know… but you were …violent… You could hold your shots a little, just a little…"  
"At the moment it succeeds that way. She has made great progress but it is certainly not with training such as what I witnessed just before that she will progress. "

"But she is only 16 Kakashi .. "  
He shook his teeth… "I know it… but above all she is a Kunoichi… You should know what you want Kurenai, and accept the risks… Hinata has already chosen…"

He put his book in his back pocket. Hinata was always surrounded by her friends. Sakura seemed to heal the damage he had caused.

He was made straight, leaving Kurenai and came to Hinata. "Hinata Chan, you can enjoy the rest of the day with them, we will resume training tomorrow. "

"Hai, Kakashi sensei." She answered smiling.

He turned his back to the group, returning to the road leading to his apartment.

_"And you Kakashi…… What do you want? "_ He thought.

**XXX**

Hinata walked down the main street of Konoha, as almost every morning. Kakashi's voice resounded in her head. **"I can do what I want with you now." **She would have liked to tell him she would gladly let him do so, but he did not think it that way and Hinata had preferred to remain silent.

His sensei confused her more and more and she was thinking about him more and more as well.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked gently with her fist against hardwood. She waited a few moments but nothing happened. She knocked on the door again and handed her ear. She looked forward to some noises inside.

She waited a few moments and then finally decided to enter. She closed the door behind her and headed slowly toward the corridor…

**XXX****XXXXXX**

**Hello ****everyone!**

I hope that you liked this chapter. I would remind you that I need your comments to motivate so, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**WARNING: You waited for it, there it is: LEMON**

Chapter 6

Kakashi stood head bowed, eyes closed, hands supported on the wall in front of him. The hot water slid on his shoulders.

_"Well Kakashi… you must stop this game, you know too well that sooner or later… you'll risk… She is a teenager… she is too young… she is your student… Come on…stop it! "_

He had slept only a few hours at most. All his thoughts turned to her. He had tried to deny the evidence but the whole night thinking about her just gave an additional proof that he wanted her… he wanted her for himself…and he alone……

_"You can not do this… You do have to behave like a responsible adult… you have to talk to her and put an end to all this…" _

Decided he opened his eyes and with his right hand he cut off the flow of water. He quietly left the shower and grabbed a towel to dry before putting on a flexible canvas trousers.

_"She'll arrive soon"_

He opened the door of the bathroom, leaving escaping steam in the corridor. He stopped net on the threshold of the door, feeling clearly HER presence.

Slowly he turned his head towards the end of the corridor, she was there, frozen near the wall, she looked intensely but did not have her cheeks reddened. She did not seem to want to talk; she simply detailed his face she saw for the first time.

His hair wet made droplets fell on his skin, he also watched her fixedly. She observed first his eyes, particularly his Sharingan and the scar that crossed his eye down on his cheekbone. She then observed the line of his jaw and then his mouth, insisting on his lips.

She had still not moved, still not spoken. Her gaze had then slipped on his shoulders and his bare torso, then his belly.

Kakashi felt a slight chill; he looked as she detailed him as he had done so often with her.

Slowly he approached her very slowly.

_"Do not do that… go away… going backwards in your room… leave…"_

He continued to move towards her. She does not declined, when he was just one step away from her, she simply pushed her back against the wall, kidneys arched, hands behind her back, her gaze always plunged into his own. He came closer and laid his right hand on the wall beside her face.

_"You can not… You do not have the right…"_

She was only a few inches of him, a movement, a simple movement and everything would be different.

Shyly then she moved, pushing the wall with her shoulders to move closer, she raised her head a little closer to him, biting her lower lip. She gently placed her left hand on his chest; he just stared at her intensely.

His skin was hot from the shower he had taken; she felt his smell floating around her. This masculine scent that always made her feel confused.

_"Just a kiss… may be… just that…"_

He lowered his head, directing his lips to hers, his hand always put on the wall. He dragged his left arm around her size and shook her gradually against him until that finally, his lips touched hers.

Neither one nor did the other closed eyes. Their mouths were choking gently, tasting feverishly the other. Their gaze plunged into one another.

He tightened his grip around her size and he felt her fragile little body against him. Her left hand resting on his chest had not moved, only her fingers had wince a little scratching significantly his bare skin without realizing it. He felt her other hand slipping on his arm, brushing the line of his muscles. He pressed her against the wall and they both closed eyes, finally accepting the evidence they would probably not stop there.

He pressed her further, placing one of his legs between hers, never ceasing to kiss her. Shyly she opened her mouth, pushing her tongue forward to meet his and their kiss intensified instantly. His tongue was caressing hers, slowly, gently but forcefully.

His hand raised initially on the wall slipped in her hair to repel a long wick.

Her lips were too soft and Kakashi felt his last parcels of reason evaporate.

He interrupted their kiss and Hinata re opened her eyes to plunge immediately into his own. He had barely backed off to observe and stood in front of her, arms again along the body. She smiled.

_" Just one time… Just once…"_

He raised his hand and put his thumb on her lips, caressing her cheek with the rest of his fingers. Then he was sliding his hand on her throat and then her shoulder. Finally his two hands joined on the neckline of her blouse and always so gently, he unbuttoned slowly while carefully observing each piece of skin that newly offered to his view. He retired the clothing, discovering her thin shoulders and he immediately put his lips on her pale skin. He gently caressed and Hinata closed her eyes and instinctively she slipped her fingers in his hair, playing with the silver hairpieces still wet.

Kakashi then began to undo the rope holding her pants, then leaving the fabric fall down on her hips and sliding along her legs.

Hinata took a step aside, releasing the clothe and exposing herself entirely to his eyes. His hands were already toying with the outside of her thigh and a slight moan escaped from her throat. Kakashi smiled.

He venture on each of her curves, his gestures became more passionate, more urgent. He could not bring himself to let his lips leave her skin, soft, gentle and warm.

Hinata caressed feverishly his shoulders and then his back, feeling the muscles of his body tensed at each touch she made.

He backed off a little again, and he smirked. With a quick gesture he untied the bandage around her chest, loosening a few strategic locations. Immediately, the bandage released her breast, falling on the ground after rolling over her curves.

Hinata bit her lip again and smiled but noticed the change in the eyes of her sensei. He swallowed his saliva, laying a hand on the curve of her left breast. Hinata moans low, closing her eyes.

Kakashi took her urgently in his arms, lifting her a little and then laid her down on the dark wood of the ground. Hinata put her hands around his neck. He kissed her again, stronger, less chaste and laid on her, standing between her thighs.

Hinata felt then the manifestation of his desire press between her thighs. She moaned louder. Kakashi kissed her neck, her shoulders and downed his lips on her chest, depositing more kisses on her breasts, with his tongue tasting the pink nipple.

He continued to run his mouth on her body, placing his hands on her hips. He kissed her belly. Hinata tensed instinctively.

Kakashi stopped catching Hinata's eyes. He was placed above her, then put his arms on either side of her face to kiss her mouth again, reassuring her.

He did get off one of his hands along her size and then on her belly and finally, slipped it inside the last cotton clothing she was wearing. Hinata was tense. He caressed sensually her intimacy and Hinata groaned stronger, gradually relaxing her mind at these actions. Soon her hips moved in rhythm with his caresses. She firmly grabbed his shoulders, pushing her nails into his skin.

Tension rose in their two bodies. Hinata dragged one of her hands on his chest and then on the muscles of his belly, she gently caressed the skin just above his pants. Kakashi groaned deeply in turn. The hands slightly trembling she opened his trousers and took the cloth in her hands to drag it on his hips. Kakashi retired his pants, freeing his erection.

Hinata looked, she blushes a bit and he smiled. In turn, Kakashi withdrew the last one garment Hinata was wearing, while she blushed more.

He kissed her again, gradually extending his body on her own. Slowly he positioned himself between her thighs and with a rapid movement of the pelvis, he entered her, seizing her virginity.

Hinata turned a blind eye in pain, biting heavily the inside of her cheek and pushing her nails deep into his back. Kakashi stopped, trying desperately to contain the desire that boiled in his veins. After a brief moment he began to move, withdrawing a little and plunging again into her. He growled in pleasure, leaving his hands running on her skin, embracing the fine flesh of her neck. He moved little by little faster and Hinata moaned in turn, feeling the pain disappear and be replaced by a sense of pleasure till now unknown.

In the creaminess of blood, Kakashi accelerated his movements, now pressed by the thighs of Hinata which had closed on his hips, mixing his body to the one of his young student.

He felt Hinata tensed, arching her back, releasing a cry of ecstasy when she reached her first orgasm. He felt her tremble in his arms and released after some additional back and forth into her, he growled from the pleasure, closing his eyes and in turn reaching his peak.

He opened his eyes to meet those of Hinata and kissed her passionately. They resumed their breath. He retired from her and then laid beside her on the ground, before recovering to look at her.

"Hinata… you should go to the bathroom… You can take a shower… you… you're bleeding. "

She nodded.

He guided her in the small bathroom, cleaning himself from her blood in front of the sink while Hinata went to the shower.

He comments briefly. "I'll wait for you in my room. " She nodded again and he exited, his spirit already plagued by many thoughts.

**XXX**

After putting on his pants and picking up Hinata's clothes in the corridor, he went to his room, waiting nervously, making the hundred paces.

_"Damn… you're completely crazy… why have you done that? You just take the virginity of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan … Just that… in your hallway…to the ground… If Hiashi Sama discovered it one day… you're a dead man… if Tsunade Sama finds out, she'll never entrust you student anymore… You could not think before…shit… it's not true… Well ... we must limit the damage now… Do not give her hope… what will she say… hope she wont cry… shit… but it's not possible to have acted without thinking like that… "_

He turned in circles again and again. _"Hinata Chan… it has nothing to do with you… I should have never done that… sure… don't you have anything more bogus Kakashi? ... I must simply tell her… that the consequences can be disastrous for her as for me, if someone learns this her reputation will be made… the truth… yes that's the truth…she is mature she will understand… " _

He turned when Hinata pushed the door of his room, simply wrapped in a towel, too short. Immediately images of her body under his own filled his mind.

She smiled and they observed each other several minutes. Kakashi failing to talk to her.

Hinata came near him and he breathed deeply. When he felt Hinata against him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hand on the crux, and seconding the towel slipped to the ground. She went on tiptoe and kissed him.

Kakashi felt his body betraying and he raised her sharply, pressing her against him. She surrounded her legs around his size and he brought her up his bed. Lying on her, his excitement already painful. He kissed her with enthusiasm.

Hinata did not waste time and slipping her hands between their bodies she opened his trousers, simply releasing his erection without taking the trouble to remove his clothing. He immediately entered her, making her groan with pleasure as he was moaning as well.

His movements were quick and powerful. He placed one of his hands in the palm of her kidneys, the other on her thigh, plunging stronger each time. Hinata's arms crossing in his back.

He collapsed on her after a few minutes, both trembling from the new wave of pleasure that came to invade. The breath chaotic. He left driving alongside her.

_"She learns quickly… I should have known better… Damn I can't believe it… you are therefore not capable of thinking…"_

Hinata closed eyes. "So you think we should not do it again…"

Kakashi turned the head toward her. "Yes" He said with a voice more serious than usual.

She smiled slightly.

"It should have never happen Hinata Chan. The risks if someone discovers one day… "  
"I know yes…"

He remained silent for a long time.

"How do you know that…"  
"That you freaked out as soon as you left the bathroom? "

Kakashi frowned. "I did not say that…"  
"I've mainly seen it in your eyes when I returned from the bathroom. "

Kakashi wondered. " So why did you come to me… Why do that again."  
"I needed to know… if… it was because of me…"

"Hinata Chan… I do not regret what has happened but that can ruin your life and mine. You're the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and I am sensei… you are my student… we can not… It's as simple then that… "

Hinata nodded. "Will you continue to train me? "  
He hesitated for a brief moment. "Hai! But no more games as before, only training… "  
"Hai "

"I will ask for a mission for a few days, it will give you a little time to make it clear." _"And me too." _

"Hai".

**XXX**

They never joined the training ground that day and the next day, Kakashi went on mission.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked it. I am sorry you have to wait a long time but another story ****bothered me in the head.**

I've had write it out of my mind before devote myself to this chapter. If you want to, the new story is a Gaara Hinata, and it's called "BLOOD". And it is always rated M.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He had a horrible headache for two weeks, two weeks of intense pain in his skull to remind himself again and again the moment of madness that would make him be the man to shoot if anyone learned what he had done.

He had full confidence in Hinata; she would not reveal their secret. She was young, he had also tried to bring this "detail" in his little head of his, this past two weeks, but she was mature and understood very well the consequences of their act.

The problem was not there, it was not really either the threat that could be Hiashi Hyuuga or even Néji, they will never learn what happened. No! The problem was finally his own mind that betrayed him again and again.

Two weeks and he continued to relive every night in his dreams the prohibited act.

He had known many women, beautiful, strong, experienced, much more than Hinata by the way. But it was her in his dream again and again. Her he couldn't manage to detach from his spirit.

Obviously, he was a man, so it was not surprising he could remember so well the taste of her skin, the softness of her lips, each of her curves under his caresses, each of her groans, but above all, it was her face that remained etched in his memory, even when awake. Her pink cheeks of excitement he had generated, her eyes bright white, this sweet and innocent smile of hers.

He remembered every moment spent with her, each game, how slowly he had succumbed to the charm of his young protected one. And these memories were especially what the problem was.

He had made the right decision, just not the courteous one, but nevertheless the right decision to end the case before it becomes one. So why? Why all this left him an unpleasant taste.

Maybe because he had finally vibrated to shake this small fragile body against him, because he burned to take her even if she was prohibited. Because it was delicious to be dominated by the desire, which grew more and more every time he was in contact with the young heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Maybe because he had felt, throughout those last months he felt increasingly attracted by a 16 years old girl, by his pupil and had done nothing about it. Because he allowed himself to watch her with a desire much less innocent than the one who caused it.

Or maybe, and had most likely, because he wanted to see her again, wanted to see her to get embarrassed again with simple words whispered in her ear. He wanted to spend time with her, just to talk to her again and share his daily life. That would definitely be the problem.

Turning the doors of Konoha, he embedded his hands in his pockets and headed for the main tower of the Hokage. How would she react? Would he have to face screams, cries? All those issues had troubled his soul unabated. The very idea of being able to injure her more than his father or whoever was able to, it was intolerable. Perhaps she wouldn't want to see him anymore and it was only fair after what he had done. He took advantage of her, her young age, her innocence, only to satisfy a desire that he was supposed to control, a desire he had always previously controlled. The best was probably to not see her, to allow her time to forget, to forget him.

**XXX**

He was supposed to avoid her, be discreet, allow water to flow under the bridge, as decided earlier, but once again he acted against all reason and was looking for her, walking the streets of the city, he needed to know: had he broke her more than she already was?

He felt her chakra near a practice field, and those of her team mates. They completed training and were packing peacefully. He approached silently, worried.

"Hello Kakashi Kun" greeted Kurenai.

The students turned to him and greeted in turn.

"Ohayo" he replied with detachment.

Hinata stood, and she just smiled. No hatred in her pearly eyes, no tears, no thrill.

She bowed her head. " Kakashi Sensei "

He observed a moment before talking. "Hinata Chan, I wanted to inform you of my return, we can resume training tomorrow .... If you want to"

Hinata nodded. "Well, at the same time as usual? "  
"Hai"  
"See you tomorrow then, Kakashi Sensei"

She was already turning heels, Kiba ran to catch her, Akamaru behind him, and spent an "friendly" arm around her waist.

"I'll escort you, Hinata Chan."

She smiled and nodded with a slight head movement. Kiba smiling foolishly and Kakashi felt an emotion uncommon that tug at his chest ... jealousy.

**XXX**

And in the morning, as the day before, he had to face the facts. She did not seem to blame him; she did not collapse, and much less was troubled by his presence. She had come as "before" knocking at his door, smile lighting up her face and they left for practice.

But no hint, no movement towards him, she just fought conscientiously, like a docile pupil. She listened to his advice. No more word games, even at the height of battle, never her hand, nor any plot of her skin was in contact with him if it was not necessary.

Kakashi felt frustration take more and more over him. Hinata was so close and so distant at the same time. He knew her better than anyone in this city, yet she seemed so distant, unapproachable, and unattainable.

The memories of their previous training aching his thought. Each time he had her in his arms, each time he felt her body so close to his, when his fingers had affected her skin, when she released her head against his chest, discovering her fragile neck. When she favoured him with one of her most beautiful smiles, full of sweetness that characterized her. When she was only his.

Hours went by and he was annoyed by her attitude so "normal", he gave in one to one all the rules he had introduced. He made again allusions and again tried and touched her, seeking to cause a thrill, but nothing to do, Hinata remained disciplined and resolutely remote.

A docile student, showing only respect for her sensei.

Kakashi felt anger gradually invade his being there and taking it further, he questioned.

"Why do you behave like this? "  
"I do not understand what you are talking about Kakashi Sensei. "  
"You understand very well" he said dryly. "Have you thought of me for two weeks? "  
"No."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I do not affect you anymore? 'He inquired his voice mixed with irony and anger.

Hinata hesitated a moment. "You were quite clear about my training Kakashi Sensei, we are fighting, nothing else" she said with a detached tone.

He was the master of himself, not even his most unruly students or the worst enemy he had made him lost his nonchalance, and yet ...

He suddenly crashed her frail body against a tree trunk nearby. Circling her throat with his left hand and pressing his body against hers. He thrusts his face in the digging of her neck,

"We fight and you are a prisoner ... Use your charms to recover, it is an order ..."  
"Why are you doing this? "Hinata felt her voice shaking.  
"I want to feel you shudder" he said with a voice imprint of desire.

Hinata reaffirmed her voice. "I refuse Kakashi Sensei"

His hand tightened a little more on her throat as he pressed against her more. "I decide about your training Hinata"

"I decide what I find honourable for me to behave like" she said.

Kakashi blew a few kisses down her neck and Hinata instinctively put her hands on his arms, her fingers tightening on his muscles.

"You're not as good actress as you think Hinata; I know you want it too."

Hinata suddenly opened her eyes she did not even feel she closed.

Chakra came with a violent clash on his side, forcing him to back several steps. Kakashi raised his eye to Hinata standing right in front of him, eyes misty with tears.

"Actress? "  
Kakashi did not move, amazed at the rage in Hinata's voice.

"You make it clear that I should not expect anything of you, you made me understand that if I tried then my training would end there. You rejected me and now you want to play a little more? " she yelled.

Hinata turned her eyes, a single tear rolling on her cheek. Slightly she added.

"I am not a toy you can play with when you bored"

Kakashi approached her slowly and gently took her in his arms. "Gomen," he breathed in a whisper.

Hinata backed of all of a sudden, rejecting him forcefully. "I do not need your pity" and began turning the heels away from him.

"Hinata stay here" ordered Kakashi suddenly.

Hinata did not stop.

Once again Kakashi felt the anger invade his body, he disappeared to reappear behind her, turning her in a brutal gesture.

Hinata instinctively pushed him and the battle between the student and the sensei began. They were fighting both with rage, sparing no blow. Each attack aimed at hurting the other and leaves marks with a rage they did not know where it came from.

Until Kakashi crashed her on the ground, laid on her and blocking her arms on either side of her head, forcing a brutal kiss on her lips, to which she replied with the same violence.

He released her wrists to address her clothing, ripping bluntly, and interspersed his words with passionate kisses.

"I thought about you for two weeks Hinata" His voice betraying his anger. "I risk everything, my reputation, my honour, my rank, everything .... for you .... I have only pity for myself and my weakness ... to want you while I do not have the right to ... " he finished before kissing her again with rage.

"Ka …Kashi ..." she groans under his arch ministrations.

They made love with violence, their movements brutal and erratic, marking each other of scratches, bites, scratching their skins, their blood mixing, gradually calming the anger that had assaulted them.

**XXX**

Hinata returned home without a noise, avoiding crossing anyone in her path. She went directly into the small bathroom and let slip in a hot bath, feeling warm water burn each bite marks that her lover had left on her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

After two weeks she finally felt released, from the thoughts that had ever tortured. She had thought again and again about all this. She knew that Kakashi had taken the right decision, however painful it was. Yet she did not regret what had happened. She had sought his attention, even caused this intimacy, going further every day into those games that had developed between them.

During these two weeks she had constantly repeated her mind that this never happened, that she should compel no longer feelings for him but the respect of a student for her sensei. Whether he was older, it was for him a win over undoubtedly, he had forget this time they had shared to forget the consequences of their act.

She had a little more open to others, leaving with her friends to convince herself that life would go on track. But each of the attentions of Konoha rookies seemed bland face to the experience of Kakashi. Yet she was still languishing about him more, remembering each of the moments spent together and then other thoughts had emerged.

Kakashi who easily went on mission, leaving her behind him for her "saying" own good. The threat he had made about her training if anything happened ever again between them. Then his undeniable experience about a woman's body he had probably acquired with his partners, most probably much mature than herself. Her apparent inability to compete with one of them.

Each of these thoughts led to more resentment towards herself rather than him for her inability once again to get what she wanted.

His reappearance the day before as if nothing had ever happened had finished comforting in the idea that she should forget everything. She was determined not to act with him as anything else than an obedient student. And she had switched again when his body was pressed against her own against this tree.

How it was easy to forget the good intentions when his lips had gone dawn her neck ... then the anger.

The anger to think that everything she had thought during those days was the reality. She was just a toy to him. And the resentment she felt against him and not herself anymore. How this anger had turned into a passion that had consumed her. She was ready for anything at this time. Nothing matters, not her father, nor Néji or her reputation, she just wanted to be his again.

**"I risk everything, my reputation, my honour, my rank, everything .... for you .... I have only pity for myself and my weakness ... to want you while I do not have the right to ... "**

She smiled even more in remembering his words. Her whole being shuddered in the listening, finally realizing how much she wanted to be his weakness. How she wanted him to risk everything for her. How she loved he was losing control of himself as she was losing control over her reason.

Hinata smiled again, strong from this new insurance.

**XXXXX**

**Hi all!**

So **what about this chapter? You liked it?  
I look forward to reading your comments; I know beforehand that many of you will accuse me about the long wait you have endured. I apologize flatly.**

But I tell you I will finish this story with your support. 

**And thank you in advance for your comments!**


End file.
